


Requiem

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Minatsukicest, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The blood on Minatsuki is unsettling; Laica remedies it for him somehow.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place after Aren’t You a Ride’s Worth because it’s just Minatsuki and his kill count going straight up. And if this was to be a series, I’d call it “let the bodies hit the floor” but it’s not gonna happen...
> 
> Idek what to say about this piece but I guess it's not something I normally write?? It's a struggle at times because i just nope nope nope on everything. The editing process for me takes far too long because I nitpick at everything and I try not to. I hope you enjoy it either way.

There’s an hour left before the new year begins. Outside the streets are emptied as most of the folks left their homes and headed straight to the heart of the city to celebrate.

A body doubled over near the bathroom door, a nineteen-year-old male with his pretty throat slit and dark skin coated with crimson. The life gone from his eyes not too long ago.

The carpet stains a deep, wine red against the dingy gray around the corpse. The bedroom is a mess with its table and chairs flipped with one of its wooden legs snapped in half, the bed sheets lie askew and rip apart with a knife embedded at the center.

The scene transforms into a record in Minatsuki, it replays and replays.

-

It was not any different than the other nights Minatsuki had spent in some rundown motel after many hours of partying at a popular club downtown. Joining in with the crackheads and freaks, Minatsuki didn’t have to search long to find the one already on the move. The makeup and tight leather hugging his ass had the stranger’s attention ever since Minatsuki walked in.

The night started with a share of drinks, the flirting with his newly made friend, Kain, had Minatsuki cruising along, taking control of the conversation with every word that deemed satisfactory from his tongue. He anticipates and responds. It’s natural for him to dance to the concerto of his choosing. Kain played right into his hands; a puppet too easy to deceive.

The casual touches grew bolder. Minatsuki read the clear desire running hot in Kain and suggested to leave. They passed the Exit sign behind the set of bathrooms and headed out. It wasn’t long for Kain to capture Minatsuki’s lips then, hands spread all over him before his mouth descends onto Minatsuki’s cock. Afterwards, they both agreed to spend the night at a motel to finish what they started.

There was no need to grow attached to the guy. Minatsuki preferred to unravel with his new toy, watching every reaction take flight until he was ready to snuff them all out. He could not imagine belonging to one so needy, but he supposed he can’t be picky about it.

-

Minatsuki destroys what he creates without a say. He drinks in the scene of the tortured face, carving intricate lines and curves with a flick over Kain’s chest as he holds Kain by the throat, squeezing the air out of him while Minatsuki’s arousal stirs in his pants. He straddles Kain at the hips, keeping his legs tight around them and from Kain lashing out. Minatsuki pinpoints the horror in Kain’s eyes, indulging the fear and despair practically dripping from Kain’s face.

The frantic limbs flails, hips bucking upwards but to free oneself from death, Minatsuki wouldn’t allow Kain the satisfaction. Kain would have to fight harder if he wanted freedom, to take it by the hand and kill Minatsuki. It’s disappointing when Kain doesn’t try harder. Minatsuki could easily snap Kain’s neck if he wanted to right now, but the joy in it isn’t compelling.

“Apologies,” Minatsuki frowns, his fingers easing. “Tonight was fun but your time ends here.”

Brown irises widen at the words. Kain cries out a broken plead, but Minatsuki slits Kain’s throat and drenches in his blood.

“Fascinating.”

Minatsuki coats his hands in it, the warmth adding comfort between his fingers and a level of demand as his member is neglected from the aftermath. Minatsuki relieves his pants, freeing his cock from his underwear and starts jerking off, not minding the red on his flesh. He stimulates with some rough tugs, gasping into the air until he reaches his climax.

He spills all over Kain’s body while those defeated eyes stare right back at him. Minatsuki grins, satiated and admiring the beauty of his work that no one would understand. He smears and mixes his essence together, the creamy white blending in with scarlet until the anchor in his mind sinks.

The euphoria dies. He removes himself from the bed and takes Kain by the arm, dragging his carcass and throwing it against the wall. It hits and slumps downwards. Minatsuki huffs disappointingly before entering the bathroom. His hands are knuckle-white against the edges of the sink, it shouldn’t bother Minatsuki but it changes _something_ inside him.

He sees himself. It’s still not his time to take his medicine. The mirror reflects his damaged state of the smattered blood over his hair, face, and front, ruining his once perfection of his natural self. Composed. Contained. He is supposed to be one without flaws, but far from it, he’s disgusted by the sight of himself.

The more he stares, the findings are revolting like rotten meat. They eat him up like maggots burying deep into his skin and crawling down to his stomach. The overwhelming scent of iron whispers into his nostrils, almost making him want to throw up. He’s become more aware, more sensitive but _why, why, why_. Minatsuki grinds his teeth together in frustration, abhorring the image he’s in and punches the mirror with his fist. He feels no pain as he pulls back.

The glass shatters around him and into the sink. Minatsuki could still see the smallest parts of his face in them and looks away, his shoes kicks the pieces into a corner. He plucks the minor bits of glass from his skin without thinking much on it.

He rubs his fingers together. It’s sticky, parts already flake off at the ends of his filed nails. He bites his bottom lip and _bites_ down, the pain is numbing.

“Minatsuki, don’t bite yourself,” Laica warns him from behind and enters Minatsuki’s sight and thumbs away the thin trail of blood from the wounded lip. “You’ve done enough for tonight.”

Laica grabs Minatsuki by the chin and forcefully turns him to the side for a better look and repeats with a hum or two on the discoveries he makes, but he says nothing worth acknowledging.

It annoys Minatsuki when he’s not informed. Laica is far too quiet when they’re both in the same room. It’s an increasing repetitive nature about him. He fished for answers from him once about the strange habit he has. Minatsuki knew something was _off_ , something he can’t put a finger on, but what he gotten was Laica’s preference to watch everything unfold.

As always, Laica acts like an enigma in this strange relationship of theirs.

He wouldn’t call it a “family” with the rest of the team members because that’s borderline weird as fuck.

“Your dosage isn’t due until later,” Laica comments, letting Minatsuki go. “You’ll be well once you get rid of this filth on you. How about I’ll draw you a bath? You always like that. I even brought you fresh clothes to wear and dinner in the bedroom.” He puts the set over the hamper.

“You know, I didn’t think I would expect you here,” Minatsuki adds. “He’s no one important, I checked. Even the others were lowlives after I finished with them.”

“I don’t want another repeat of this. Kain was your last, and your kills are messy and unappealing, almost too childish and not worth pursuing again. It stops tonight.” Laica leans down on one knee and starts filling the bathtub with water, testing the temperature as he turns the handle to find a setting acceptable.

“Stop?” It’s almost too funny. “I don’t see a problem. You took care of the last one for me. What makes this one any different? Discard the body and erase the evidence. A simple task for someone like you and your men.”

Laica sits up and waits for the water. “A mindless activity and a waste of time, don’t you think? Save your bloodlust for Koku when you fight him.”

“Is it? One would think you’d be pleased with my work, the only one who would agree with my methods,” Minatsuki answers. “Unless…” he pauses in thought, “you wanted to join me?” His eyes reveal a sense of mischief. He takes a step forward. “I actually wouldn’t mind if you wanted a threesome.”

Laica raises a brow. “What a pointless conversation this is. Now get in.”

“You’re dodging.” Minatsuki crosses his arm. “Make me.”

“Suit yourself then.” Laica removes his hat and discards it on the hamper. He rolls his sleeves up in preparation.

Minatsuki waits. “What? You think—”

Laica’s strength catches Minatsuki off guard, a twisted event unfolds as Minatsuki finds himself falling forward by a strong grip in his hair, the ripping sensation flares in waves, his cries couldn’t deter Laica from stopping. His feet struggling with difficulty to keep himself upright.

“Release me!” His joints falter until he’s met with a splash, his right arm shot out to grip the tub when he sits halfway up. The fair temperature swallows parts of him and continues. Minatsuki growls, baring his teeth at Laica but a yelp comes out instead, eyes widen as he’s pulled closer towards Laica’s face.

“I told you, and you didn’t listen, my dear.”

The platinum blond sticks to Minatsuki’s skin and hovers over his face, droplets of water and crimson trail down the tips and down his arms.

“There you go.” Laica loosens, combing through the tangled hair and straightening it out. He does not pull again. Rather he caresses the sore area around Minatsuki’s head instead as a silent apology. In return, Minatsuki leans into the touch just slightly and is rewarded with another set of tender strokes.

“You’re testy today. Are you upset I didn’t save you any?” Minatsuki quips back, his tongue pokes out and wets his lips. He bats his eyelashes, softens with a gentle curve of his lips up. “If you wanted to know, he took my cock like a good boy.” A frightening smile, Minatsuki strokes his hand over the buttoned vest and roams downwards until he palms eagerly against Laica’s crotch.

Laica rises, entering the tub, the water splashing from his entrance. He drives Minatsuki back against the tile wall, his hand curls around his throat like a viper strike.

“You’re actually…!” Minatsuki winces at the impact, he grinds his teeth together and manages a whimsical smile at his silent win. A surge of jealousy from Laica is it? To be the first to experience it, a front row seat. He’ll burn the image into him, also wondering how else he can make him tick.

Laica tilts his head to his left. “Let’s try this again.”

Minatsuki’s skin will soon bruise by the abuse of each threatening finger. So this is what it feels like when you’re the victim, he thinks. To know he’s hanging between life and death, even better when it’s Laica who determines who lives or dies. Judge. Jury. Executioner. Laica immerses all three.

“Lai…” Minatsuki claws in desperation, breaking skin in the process from his feeble attempt. The small, dotted reds lay visible along his arms, but Laica doesn’t seem to mind them. Minatsuki’s body begins lacking the oxygen it needs, every second sends him into a dizzy whirl and stars in his eyes. “Please.”

“Finish your bath and get dressed. You’ll eat what I brought you.” Laica commands. “We head out in thirty-five. I expect you to be decent, if not look the part.” He gazes over Minatsuki’s body, a second longer than he should have before releasing his hold. Minatsuki staggers against the wall, coughing aloud and wheezing for air.

Laica shuts the water before leaving the tub. He lingers by the doorway and looks over his shoulder.

“For the record, I wouldn’t mind fucking you.”

The door closes behind him.

Minatsuki swallows. “Asshole.”

He rubs his neck, a pulsing ache as he touches the sensitive skin. The bruises will show for sure, but he’ll cover them up somehow.

With the sudden winter chill passing over the city, Minatsuki would need warmer clothes as well. He takes a quick glance at the items on the hamper he’s been gifted with and notices the burgundy turtleneck and black slacks folded on top of one another. Underneath is a black winter coat and to the side, his blade already cleaned. Leave it up to Laica to be prepared and still finds the time to be a dick.

A bit of mirth riddles his face. For now Minatsuki will finish his bath before he receives another hearing of Laica’s bitching later on. And maybe enough time to cash in that free fuck when their done with their mission. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said they’re supposed to celebrate the new years together as a murder couple? idk
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
